


Doubts and Realizations

by bi_swan_trash



Series: Fix-It Fics OR Emma and others Marry People That I Think They Should [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fix-It, I try to make it a painless transition if you multi-ship, Marriage, emma tries to make everyone happy, this is anti cs I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: The big day for Emma has arrived, but she's realizing it's not everything she wants it to be.





	Doubts and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> So, phoenixfeatherquill purposed that we all could participate in an #Emma Swan Deserves Better tag on tumblr. This is one of a few scenarios I have.

“I’m so glad you agreed to be my maid of honor,” Emma said to Regina.

“I’m still unsure as to what I’m supposed to be doing,” Regina replied, “especially since we’re now doing this today.”

Emma shrugged. “Just be here for me?”

Regina saw the nervousness in Emma’s eyes. She gave her a reassuring smile. “Of course, dear.”

Emma’s face lit up with a huge smile. “Thanks, Regina. I knew I could count on you.”

Snow burst through the door at that moment, barely able to contain herself. “Okay! We only have a few hours until the wedding!” She was carrying a large black bag.

“Mom? What is that?” Emma asked.

“Well I knew you might be busy with other things so I went ahead and picked up a wedding dress,” Snow told her. “David is getting Killian’s suit, because I’m trusting him with the job.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” Emma said, “I could’ve gone with Regina.”

“Nonsense,” Snow replied, waving Emma off, “no need to worry you on your special day!” Snow moved to unzip the bag.

Regina got up from her position on the couch in Emma’s living room to assist her. There was… a lot. Just a lot.

“Are people even going to be able to see Emma?” Regina asked, trying to take the whole dress in.

“Hush,” Snow scolded lightly, “it’s a dress fit for a princess.”

Regina noticed Emma shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye.

“It looks great, Mom,” Emma said, though Regina could hear slight disappointment in her voice.

“I’m just so happy for you!” Snow practically squealed. “This is all me and your father have ever wanted for you. Your very own happy ending.”

“I would argue it’s more of a beginning,” Regina said. “She does have a life ahead of her with the pirate.”

Snow gave her a look, “you know what I mean.” Snow held Emma by the shoulders. “Now, I’m off to speak to Granny about catering. And your father found a bigger venue, as promised.” With that, she said her quick goodbyes, leaving instructions for Regina to help Emma with her hair and make-up.

“You really don’t have to,” Emma told her after Snow had gone.

“I don’t mind,” Regina said. “Shall we?”

The two ascended the staircase toward the ensuite bathroom connected to Emma’s room. Emma sat down in a chair, while Regina assessed the situation.

“You looked quite wonderful while we were in Camelot,” Regina mentioned, trying to seem casual, “would you like something like that?”

Emma merely nodded, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

“Are you alright?”

Emma closed her eyes and sighed before opening them, making eye contact with Regina though the mirror’s reflection. “Why am I not excited?”

“Are you nervous?” Regina asked, slightly taken aback by Emma’s sudden candor.

“It’s more a feeling of I’d rather be spending a day with you and Henry than getting married,” Emma confessed.

“Well spending time with me and Henry seems like something you’d do to distract yourself,” Regina said, “you’re probably just nervous and we seem like the safe option.”

Emma turned to look Regina in the eye. “I’ve been trying to get excited about this proposal ever since I found the ring in his chest of things,” she said. “Before he got home, I sat on the floor hyperventilating for an hour.”

“It’s a big step-”

“I know!” Emma exclaimed in frustration, suddenly getting up from the chair. “But this is everything my parents want for me, so why am I not as excited as they are?”

Regina remained silent for a few moments to collect her thoughts. “This is what your parents want, but is this what you want?”

“I mean, I don’t know!” Emma said. “I thought so. He loves me and I’m not really going to get that anywhere else in this town. I have to hold onto what I can get.”

Regina was starting to understand. Emma had been through so many foster homes, but none ever bothered to make her stay permanent. She was never a part of a family for very long. This marriage, for her, was a guaranteed family because she was doing what was seemingly expected of her. If she did the right thing, she could stay.

“But do you love him?” Regina whispered, putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“Enough. I love him enough,” Emma said, looking down at her hands on her lap.

“Your parents won’t love you any less if you decide this isn’t what you want. You know that, right?” Regina told her. Emma, sweet Emma, was going to marry a man for her parents’ sake. Regina couldn’t let that happen. Not to Emma, not to anyone. Not again. “You are allowed to make your own choices.”

“What if they don’t like my choices?” Emma asked quietly.

Regina brushed Emma’s hair behind her ear. “Emma, they’d be silly not to take your side. You’re their daughter and they love you.” Regina saw a blush creeping over Emma’s cheeks.

“What if they don’t like one specific choice I wanted to make?” Emma asked.

“What? Not wanting to marry Hook?” Regina asked.

“Wanting to be with someone else,” Emma said.

“I think Snow White and Prince Charming would be delighted no matter who their daughter ended up with,” Regina told her.

Emma pulled away and went back to staring at herself in the mirror. “What if the person I want to be with didn’t approve?”

“Then he’d be an idiot,” Regina said firmly, much more passionately than she’d anticipated. “He’d be an absolute idiot, because you’re… well, you’re Emma. Beautiful, brave, strong, confident, and a great mother.”

Their eyes locked through the reflection again, both women looking at each other in wonder. Regina was the first to break, clearing her throat.

“So how would you like to proceed?” Regina asked, fiddling with a brush.

Emma stood up and gently took the brush from Regina’s hands, setting it back down on the counter. “Regina?”

Regina looked up, meeting those beautiful green eyes. “Yes?”

“Why do you dislike Hook?” Emma asked.

“You’re too good for him,” Regina said.

“And? Anything else?”

“I just… he… you… you deserve to be with someone you actually love. You shouldn’t marry someone just because your parents want you to, just because Hook wants you to, and certainly not because the town wants you to. You should follow your heart.”

During Regina’s speech, Emma seemed to have drifted closer. “Should I follow it right now?”

“The sooner the better, I supposed,” Regina breathed, mere inches away from Emma.

Emma bit her lip in contemplation before leaning in and kissing Regina softly, holding gently onto her waist.

Regina was slightly surprised, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss eagerly.

When the kiss broke Emma leaned her forehead onto Regina’s and asked quietly, “what does this mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Regina told her. “It could mean nothing and you can continue to marry the pirate, or it could mean something and… we could move forward.”

Emma held Regina firmly, kissing her again with determination. “Does that answer your question?”

Regina chuckled. “It seems that it does.”

“I can’t marry him, because I’m in love with you,” Emma confessed, “and I think I have been for a long time. So,” Emma pulled back, “Regina Mills, will you go on a date with me?”

Regina laughed, “of course, but first you have to tell Hook. I won’t be a secret and I won’t treat him like that.”

Emma nodded. “You’re right. See you when the commotion dies down?” Emma asked, heading toward the door.

“See you when the commotion dies down.”

Emma smiled and exited the bathroom and out of her house. Regina knew she would probably go to Hook first and then her parents. She thought about going with her for support, but she knew this was something Emma had to do on her own. It would all be worth it in the end. The possibilities were endless and while Regina knew it wouldn’t be easy, she knew it would be worth it. Emma was worth it.


End file.
